


Minden, amit karácsonyra akarok, az TE vagy!

by SassyMeg



Series: Karácsonyi Destiel [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (csak néhány - Dean szájából), Alternatív Univerzum - modern setting, Alternatív világegyetem - modern felfogás, Biszex!Cas, Biszex!Dean, Boldog végkifejlet, Cas özvegy apa, Christmas Time, Dean szingli - és torna tanár, Destiel Magyarul - Freeform, Domestic destiel, Figyelmeztetés - durva, Happy Ending, Jack csak 8 éves, M/M, Magyar Destiel - Freeform, egyedül neveli a fiát, ember!Cas, ember!Dean, karácsonyi fic, obszcén szavak előfordulhatnak!!!
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: A 8 éves Jack, és az apja, Castiel egy iskolai, jótékonysági kreatív versenyen vesznek részt, ahol karácsonnyal kapcsolatos dolgokat kell készíteni a szülő&gyerek párosoknak. Jack legnagyobb bánatára az általuk hosszasan épített mézeskalács ház összedől. Jack pedig teljesen maga alá zuhan. Ám Castielnek mentő ötlete támad: a fia imádja a dinoszauruszokat, és mindig többet is magával cipel. Megkérdi, elhozta-e Buksit a dinói között, és persze igen. Ezzel az ötlettel tarolnak, és még a jóképű döntőbíró, Dean figyelmét is magukra vonják. Mikor pedig később a Cas tudomására jut, hogy Dean egyedül karácsonyozna, meghívja magukhoz az ünnepekre. :)
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel
Series: Karácsonyi Destiel [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1219328
Kudos: 20





	Minden, amit karácsonyra akarok, az TE vagy!

**Author's Note:**

> A fic ötlete és az alap koncepciója egy vicces képből származik, amit a fic végére beillesztek. :)  
> A másik, ami a címet is ihlette, pedig az egyik kedvenc karácsonyi dalom, az: All I Want For Christmas Is You! (Love Actually film betét dala, mert ez a változat tetszik a legjobban) :)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g7VKQMytX8M

***  
Castielnek már régóta tetszett Dean Winchester, a fiának a testnevelő tanára, de valahogy sosem tudta, hogy hogyan kezdeményezzen nála.  
Annyit ért el, hogy már tegeződtek, ha találkoztak, de ennél több nem történt, bár Cas szerette volna.

Ám a Sors, vagy maga a Végzet (netán az Univerzum) úgy működik, hogy amit nagyon akarsz, azt előbb-utóbb megkapod. Leginkább akkor, amikor már nem is számítasz rá. Ez az esemény pedig nem volt más, mint a szokásos iskolai, karácsonyi jótékonysági verseny, ahol a szülőknek a gyerekükkel kellett valami karácsonyhoz kötődő dolgot alkotniuk, amit később aztán elárvereztek. 

És mi volt az érdekessége, legalább is Castiel számára? Dean a zsűri elnöke volt, akik szemlézték a műveket.

Az idén Cas, és a fia mézeskalács házikó diorámát választották karácsonyi témának. Mindez sikerrel kecsegtetett egészen addig, amíg az egész házikó darabjaira esett szét, Jack pedig vigasztalhatatlan volt, mivel abszolúte nem maradt idő elölről kezdeni mindent. 

Aztán Casnek mentőötlete támadt. Tudta, hogy a fia kedvencei - jelenleg - a dinoszauruszok minden mennyiségben, és állandóan magával hurcolássza őket a hátizsákjában. 

\- Jack! Nálad van Buksi? - kérdezte, az erre a mondatra elkerekedett szemű fiától. Buksi, a vérengzős T-Rex bábujának a neve volt. Szándékosan nevezték el így.  
\- Igen, apa, nálam, de miért kérdezed?  
\- Hozd csak ide, mindjárt te is megtudod!

Jack megkereste a hátitáskáját, és rövid idő múlva hozta is a dinó babát.

*

Dean a többi zsűritaggal szemlézte az elkészült műveket. Nem mondhatni, hogy annyira oda volt ezért, de lévén az ügy nemes, nem mondott nemet Anna Miltonnak, aki kapacitálta a zsűribe, sőt, felajánlotta számára az elnöki posztot.  
Tudta, hogy Anna nyomul rá. Egyszer egy gyengébb pillanatát kihasználva le is feküdtek, de Dean a tudtára adta, ez csak ennyi volt. Mégis a vörös hajú nő, mintha meg sem hallotta volna, és számtalanszor próbálta újra elcsábítani.

Szóval Dean annyira nem volt lelkes, bár igyekezett nem mutatni. Fárasztotta már a sok csicsergő csaj, aki követte. Na, nem azért, Dean alapból flörtölős típus, csak éppen már elege lett a csajokból.  
Aki érdekelte volna, az az egyik tanítványának az apja, a sötét hajú, s különleges kék szemekkel rendelkező pasi volt, valami érdekes névvel... Ja, igen: Castiel, és egy angyalnak a neve. Hát ami azt illeti elég találó, ha már csak a pasit nézi, de ő ha valaki megtetszik neki, szeret utána járni a dolgoknak, így pontosan tudta, hogy milyen lehet Cas. 

Épp ebben a pillanatban értek Jack és Cas művéhez, és Dean nem akart hinni a szemének. Akaratlan is kuncogni kezdett. Ennyi kreativitást!  
A mézeskalács házikó ugyan összedőlt - tudta, hiszen végig figyelte a Novak famíliát, ahogy dolgoztak -, de mellé állítottak egy T-Rexet, és a szájába nyomták a roncs házikó egyik darabját. Zseniális! Nem tudja, hogy a többiek hogyan fognak szavazni, de ő erre fog, az egyszer biztos. Még ha nem is nyerné meg a versenyt, a kreatív ötlet miatt tuti, hogy különdíjat fog javasolni.

*

\- Apa, apa, nyertünk! - ugrott boldogan Jack Castiel nyakába, miközben a kedvenc nugátos szeletét rágta akár egy mókus.  
\- Igen, te kis NugatBoy! De tudod, hogy nem ez a lényeg!  
\- Igen apa, tisztában vagyok vele - válaszolta komolyan. Néha a fia meglepte, hogy mennyire okos, és idősebbnek látszott a koránál, amikor olyan mondatokat használt, mint éppen most. Ilyenkor a szülésbe belehalt feleségét, Kellyt juttatta az eszébe. 

\- Apa, ott van Krissy! Oda mehetek hozzájuk?  
\- Persze. Én elmegyek a mosdóba. Addig tudsz magadra vigyázni?  
\- De apa, már nem sokára kilenc leszek! Bízhatsz bennem.  
Cas lehajolt, hogy egy puszit adjon a homlokára az okos kisfiának, majd elindult a mellékhelyiségek irányába.

* 

\- Nem, Anna, bocsáss meg, de semmi közöd hozzá, hogy kivel töltöm az ünnepeket! Nem, már mondtam, hogy nem... és most leteszem, mert rosszkor, rossz helyen hívtál - közölte fojtott, de mégis emelt, ideges hangon a mobiljába Dean, amit aztán ingerülten ki is kapcsolt. Épp a mosdóban dekkolt. Ide menekült a nő elől, aki nem tett le arról, hogy ráakaszkodjon. A lezárt wc tetőn üldögélt. Érezte, hogy hamarosan hasogató migrénje lesz. 

\- Bassza meg! - jegyezte meg magának hangosan - Ettől a kurvától mindig fejfájást kapok!  
\- Van nálam fájdalom csillapító, ha csak ez kell - érkezett a nem várt válasz a szomszéd fülkéből, egy olyan tónusú hangon, ami egyenesen Dean farkáig hatolt. Felismerte volna ezer közül is. Ez az a pasi, a megdöbbentően szép kék szemeivel, akiért odáig volt.

\- Köszönöm, Cas, az jó lenne!  
\- Honnan tudtad, hogy én vagyok?  
\- Onnan, hogy a hangod megrezegteti a bensőmet, és egy ilyen hangot nem lehet elfelejteni! 

Közben mindketten kijöttek a boxokból, és a mosták a kezeiket. Dean az arcát, és a tarkóját is bevizezte, és annak ellenére, hogy közeledett a pokoli fejfájása, mosolyogni próbált, valamint flörtölni Cassel, miközben ő a zsebéből elővette a fájdalom csillapító pirulát.

\- Tessék, csak nyeld le, és úgy tíz-tizenöt perc múlva hat.  
\- Te egy angyal vagy!  
\- Mondták.  
Mindketten mosolyogtak egymásra.

\- Nézd - kezdte félénken Cas -, nem akartam hallgatózni, mégis akaratlan hallottam, hogy egyedül töltenéd az ünnepeket... tudom, semmi jogom ezt kérni tőled, de boldoggá tennél, ha Jackkel, és velem töltenéd a karácsonyt... meg talán az új évet is...  
Zavartan megdörzsölte a tarkóját, ahogy Dean mindezt hallgatta, és nem fűzött hozzá semmit, csak bámult rá a szép zöld szemeivel. Azt hitte mindent elrontott, ezért megpróbálta a maradék önbecsülését menteni.

\- Ó, bocsáss meg! Mikor ideges vagyok sokat beszélek... az emberi interakcióim eléggé rozsdásak... természetesen, ha nem akarod...  
\- Nem, Cas. Igazán szeretném! Jó lenne...  
\- De?  
\- Nincs de. Örülök, hogy meghívtál, és elfogadom, köszönöm. 

Dean közelebb lépett hozzá, és magához vonva adott Cas szájára egy lágy, ismerkedő csókot. Mikor elváltak, mindketten mosolyogtak.

\- Igazából annyira vonzódom hozzád, ahogy egy elektron hozzá akar csapódni egy protonhoz.  
\- Annyira? - kérdezte Cas.

\- Igen, annyira... és egy ideje. Csak éppen nem tudtam hogyan közeledjek feléd. Igyekeztem flörtölni veled, de azt hiszem, azt gondolhattad: kedvesebb vagyok mint az átlag. Nem is értem magam. Máskor annyira lehengerlő szoktam lenni...

\- Az is vagy! De, mint említettem...  
\- Igen, az emberi interakcióid rozsdásak - fejezte be Cas helyett, és nevetett Dean - imádom ahogy beszélsz. Olyan aranyos.

Castiel elpirult, ám merészen válaszolt:  
\- Aranyos? A kiscicák aranyosak! Én lenyűgöző vagyok!  
Dean ezen még jobban mulatott, majd magához vonva megcsókolta az angyalát. Mert igen, Cas az angyala, és csak az övé. Nem fogja elengedni ezt a lehetőséget a kezéből.

***

A karácsonyi vacsora remek volt, s bár Dean izgult, de minden olyan volt, mintha ezer éve együtt lennének már. Jack jól érezte magát, és idejében elvonult fogat mosni, meg lefeküdni. Casnak egy panasz szava nem lehetett. 

Most, hogy már kettesben maradtak, érezni lehetett köztük némi feszültséget, de Cas áthidalta forró csokival, amibe apró, cicalábnyomot formáló pillecukrot tett. Deant mosolygásra késztette, és valami olyan érzéssel töltötte el, amit már régóta nem érzett. Az otthonosságot. Egyszerűen azt érezte, hogy tökéletesen jó helyen van.

Cas érintése a karján, hozta vissza a gondolataiból.  
\- Ugye itt maradsz végig? Nem akarom, hogy elmenj!  
\- De Cas! Én nem hoztam semmi ajándékot, és holnap kellene felbontani...  
\- Viccelsz? Minden, amit karácsonyra akarok, az TE vagy!

Dean nem tudott mit mondani, így hát megcsókolta angyalát, még hozzá alaposan, hogy ne legyen rá semmi panasz.

***

A következő karácsonyt már párként, családként ünnepelték, s nem volt a világon náluk senki sem boldogabb!

\--- The End ---

01.18.2020. 01:31 Saturday (Castiel/Cassiel Day!) :)

És az ígért ihlető kép :D

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

Valamint: Dean, mint torna tanár ;)  
[](https://postimages.org/)

Remélem, legalább egy kis mosolyt sikerült az arcodra varázsolnom. Ha igen, már megérte! :) <3

Update: észrevettem Cas és Dean párbeszédében egy hiányzó részt, azt pótoltam. :) Bocsi. Nem tudom, hogyan nyelhette el a rendszer.

**Author's Note:**

> Amennyiben tetszik ez a kis karácsonyi Destiel szöszgombolyag, ne felejtsd el a kudos gombot megnyomni - köszönöm! :) <3  
> \---  
> Ígértem, hogy hozom a második, Domestic Destiel karácsonyos ficet... hát itt van! :)  
> Tudom, tudom, elkéstem vele... de a gesztus a lényeg. :* :) <3


End file.
